Athena the Mosasaurus
by VoxelMush
Summary: Prepare to read on about the life of Athena, a Mosasaurus living in Isla Sorna.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

This is just an introduction text to this story. Athena is a character I created for a role-play in a Jurassic Park forum where you would take control of an animal living in Isla Sorna, and since I didn't want to say goodbye to my characters forever after the roleplay died out and was deleted, I've decided to take one of them and write about their life. I may make new stories with my other characters sometime.

I appreciate any advice you throw at me, which by the way is very much needed considering this is my first proper story.

Oh, forgot to tell you, this story is based on the Film Canon.

Enjoy!

* * *

Isla Sorna has been truly forgotten. Decades have passed since the infamous Hurricane Clarissa hit the island, and now Isla Sorna is truly a successful ecosystem that included living breathing pre-historic animals. John Hammond's wish has truly been granted.

In the southern-central waterways of the Deep Channel, an adult Mosasaurus felt proud: today was the day she would see her daughter leave her and begin her own independent life. Athena, sub-adult daughter of Metis, was finally leaving her home in the Deep Channel to begin her journey to the Lagoon, a marvellous new home for a Mosasaurus. Athena had actually been there before with Metis when they went exploring shipwrecks off the coast of the island. After she got there, she would claim the Lagoon as her own and rule those waters, or at least that was the plan.

Metis, a scarred veteran who is an experienced mother, gave her daughter a reassuring rumble that everything would be okay. Athena gave her own acknowledging rumble as she gave her mother her farewell before swimming out of the waters she had grown in. It would take her days to get to her destination, and she didn't even know if anyone had claimed the Lagoon since her last time there. She also reminded herself of the presence of sharks near the coast, but she was sure her size and strength would be enough to overcome such a threat.

Surfacing periodically to catch a breath and look at her surroundings, Athena ignored the herbivore herds that went to the water to have a drink. Right now, she wasn't hungry, and she was more focused in finding out where she was.

Continuing downstream, she eventually saw the open waters of the Pacific Ocean, and she made a turn to the right as she continued to follow the coast around the island. Mighty cliffs stood tall to her right and pterosaurs soared overhead – the island was full of life indeed.

She flickered her tongue out like she had done multiple times before to collect the scents around her using her Jacobson's Organ. Her brain processed the information, and she suddenly froze - her childhood fear swam nearby, and in large numbers, too. About seven great white sharks swam not too far from her, and she knew they had sensed her too. This was the first time she has ever confronted sharks without the protection of her mother. She was very outnumbered, but she was confident that her size would be enough to scare them away.

Plus, they would know better than to attack her, right?

Right?

Wrong.

The sharks saw Athena as an intruder to their territory, and confident that their numbers would get them the victory they wanted, they simultaneously charged toward the Mosasaurus, who was quick to curl her lips and get ready for battle.

The great white sharks seemed experienced, as they knew where to attack Athena - her flippers and her tail.

Athena roared in pain as she quickly bit down on one great white shark who wandered too close to her face, sending its mangled body away from her as her wish for spilled shark blood continued. She thrashed her tail around to ward off any sharks that latched on and bit down on her tail. The weaker ones did get repelled, but the stronger ones continued to latch on, and Athena tried to reach the sharks with her head, but to no avail.

Would she die right then because she couldn't reach the sharks that attacked her tail?

No. She refused to die in such a way, and so she thrashed her tail harder than ever. Yes, that caused the sharks' teeth to sink in even harder, but it also eventually got them away from her tail. She kept one eye on her tail and another one the sharks, who circled around her in search for another opportunity to strike.

Her tail bled heavily, and she had never experienced so much pain, but her will to survive made her carry on. Paying no heed to her pain, Athena put on a burst of speed as she reached one of the sharks, who tried to flee in time, but couldn't. Two more fell to Athena's jaws before they realised that the attack was unsuccessful and that they should flee before they too succumbed.

Athena roared in victory as she collected the scents around her once more - the sharks were gone.

This was going to be a long journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the time it took to post this, I've been kind of busy, so don't expect me to post chapters very quickly!

Anyways, please enjoy the second part of Athena's adventures and be sure to leave your feedback!

* * *

The sharks were gone, but her pain was not.

Her tail was mangled beyond recognition, her flippers too were damaged, but she would survive. But more importantly than the pain she was experiencing, she needed to rest, and get some nourishment.

Speaking of nourishment, a particularly bold _Pteranodon longiceps sternbergi_ , the less aggressive of the two Pteranodon species (the other one being the rejects who were once locked in the Aviary, before a party of humans accidentally set them free), decided to fish much too closer to the Mosasaurus for its own safety. In fact, being so close to Athena would cost it its life.

Before the pterosaur could realise what was coming to it, the Mosasaurus had already jumped out of the water, clamping her jaws shut on the pterosaur who shrieked in pain as it was taken beneath the water, akin to how a Mosasaurus ate its sharks in Isla Nublar.

Sticking around the general area for its large schools of fish, and after some more time filling her hungry stomach, Athena then decided to finally move out of the sharks' territory, making a stop as she surfaced for a breath.

Oh, how marvellous was the sunset to her. Every time she would admire the glowing circle as it hid beneath the horizon, bringing out the stars in the sky and the darkness that comes with the night. Of course, that also brought Athena's need to sleep, so she complied by resting in a peaceful-looking area.

When the sun rose, Athena too rose from her slumber, feeling much better from her wounds and feeling ready for a new day in her life. For the first time in who knows how long, the sub-adult had slept for a night without her mother by her side, she missed her.

Shaking herself from such childish thoughts, the Mosasaurus continued to travel along the planned route.

The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful, aside from the sporadic shark Athena preyed on, or the school of fish the dolphins had herded that Athena so happily consumed, leaving the dolphins with a feeling none other than frustration.

Surfacing for a breath once more, Athena quickly spotted her objective: the Lagoon. She made a final push to arrive there, going at a higher speed than normal, but stopping just at its outskirts, Athena rested for the night after admiring the beautiful sunset - she needed to feel in prime condition before entering the Lagoon, since she did not know if it was occupied or not.

In the morning, and after catching her morning breakfast in the form of a bottlenose dolphin, Athena entered her soon-to-be (hopefully) home.

But as she swam deeper into the Lagoon, a certain scent grew stronger and stronger. One that she had never smelled before. But how could she not know what this creature was? She roamed this island's waters for all her life, knew the smell of every animal that lived around here. She didn't even recognise this scent from her childhood trips!

Curiosity drove Athena towards the scent, and she finally saw what the mysterious scent belonged to - a Deinosuchus.

The behemoth of a crocodile gave a roar as he remained in the Lagoon's shallower waters - no Mosasaurus came here ever since the male Deinosuchus claimed these waters as his own, and it wasn't now that he would give them up for one of the sea serpents he so much despised!

Athena had size on her side, and superior agility and speed, but the Deinosuchus had those massive jaws that could lock the Mosasaurus into a grip hard to free herself from, assuming the crocodilian performed such a move on the thinner, more unarmoured parts of her body.

Athena kept teasing the Deinosuchus with fake charges, hoping to draw the pre-historic crocodile from the shallow waters it dwelled on into the deeper ones, where Athena could swim around freely and take better advantage of her superior speed and agility.

Athena annoyed the Deinosuchus to the point where the adult male could care less for the waters he swam in, and so, blinded by rage, the male swam in Athena's direction, and into the deeper waters of the Lagoon.

Athena roared at the Deinosuchus who hissed in return, and the battle soon began with an initial charge my the Mosasaurus. to which the Deinosuchus swiftly dodged.

Athena was left in awe - she expected her opponent to be slow and heavy, but the Deinosuchus was surprisingly agile on water. She had greatly underestimated the crocodilian, and she wasn't as confident as she was before.

Distracted by her thoughts, the Deinosuchus took the opportunity to ram his thick snout into Athena's face, a move that the Mosasaurus too used. Unfortunately, she couldn't react in time and was momentarily stunned, snapping into a short trance.

The Deinosuchus, meanwhile, snapped his jaws on Athena's abdomen, creating the tight grip Athena so much feared. The Mosasaurus futilely attempted to free herself from the crocodilian, who did not budge and instead began to drag the Mosasaurus into the shallow waters of the Lagoon, where Athena's mobility was reduced.

As Athena became more and more exhausted and feeling like simply giving up, the Deinosuchus had successfully dragging the Mosasaurus into the shallower waters, and as he prepared to injure Athena further, a pair of roars sounded from the Lagoon beach not too far away from where the fighters were, and the Deinosuchus only had time to glance towards the surface as two long snouts slammed shut around the crocodile's body, piercing his soft belly and causing the Deinosuchus to bleed profusely.

With Athena now free from her opponent, she looked towards whoever had saved her - a pair of Baryonyx siblings, bold enough to try and score a kill on the fatigued Deinosuchus after days of hunger, such hunger caused by the Deinosuchus, who mercilessly charged at them whenever they tried to fish in the Lagoon's waters.

The Mosasaurus quickly aided her saviours as she too bit down on the Deinosuchus, who after a few minutes of trying to fight back, succumbed to the many wounds that were inflicted on him.

The Baryonyx glanced at Athena, who rumbled her thanks as she allowed the pair to drag the dead giant crocodile further into the beach, in which they consumed the Deinosuchus happily.

Athena roared from the top of her lungs, claiming the Lagoon's waters for herself. And since the Baryonyx helped her with her cause and saved her life, she would tolerate them near her and even allow them to fish in the Lagoon, where food was plenty.

She would call the male Bold Brother and the female Bold Sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

I'm back! Apologies for my inactivity the past few months, I got busy with school, but now that I'm on Summer break, you can expect more chapters in a shorter period of time!

Also, I think I should leave a warning in this chapter: it contains some pretty sad stuff, so if you're too sensitive about those types of things, you may want to skip this one.

Enjoy Chapter 3 of this story!

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Athena's defeat of the Deinosuchus and claiming of the Lagoon, uneventful ones at that. The Bold Siblings still lived in the beach and in the jungle surrounding it, living a peaceful co-existence with the Mosasaurus. Speaking of the Baryonyx duo, let's talk about them for a little bit.

Both Siblings were too thin, due to their long time of hunger during the Deinosuchus' rule of the Lagoon. Yes, they could have left the Lagoon in search of better feeding grounds, but they were still sub-adults and living with their mother when the giant crocodile killed her after she tried to fish in the Lagoon's waters. The Bold Siblings had an emotional attachment to the Lagoon, and seeing their mother die in it only made them want to stick around in it even more, making themselves company to their deceased mother. When they started to get extremely hungry and their bodies too thin, they thought about leaving for better hunting grounds, perhaps even living off land-dwelling prey instead of fish for a while, but they lacked the experience and energy to do so. Not to mention they could get into conflicts with larger predators who would certainly kill them.

Bold Brother was green, with dark green blotches on his back and a pale yellow underbelly, while his sister had an overall brown colour with a paler underbelly. Both had beautiful, piercing orange eyes which reflected their inner timid personality. Neither of them were particularly aggressive, respecting bigger carnivores' territory and avoiding physical conflict as much as possible, sticking to the waters where no real threats existed, or at least not after Athena claimed the Lagoon.

Athena herself had completely recovered from the injuries that the sharks and the Deinosuchus inflicted upon her, the traces of the formers' attack being the permanent mangled state of her tail, something very common among Mosasaurus who were experienced in battle, who beared such injuries as reminders of their past battles. She was content with life, sometimes wondering how her mother was. But the peaceful environment that came with the wet season, where food was plenty for both the Bold Siblings and Athena, and where all carnivores thrived, would soon be halted, for the dry season had arrived.

The first few days were not too bad, because fish still lingered in the Lagoon, and Athena and the Baryonyx duo could still prey on them. But after the first and second week ended, the typical dry season hunger for the Baryonyx and all other land-dwelling carnivores began.

Baryonyx could only fish on the shore of a body of water, and not dive right into the water and hunt a school of fish like Athena, who was not hungry during dry seasons because she could still leave the Lagoon to hunt, could. Therefore, when no fish still lingered in the Lagoon, they had to resort to hunting on land, hunting herbivores like all other carnivores. Being less experienced than other predators when it came to hunting land-dwelling animals, the Baryonyx could not maintain the body weight they had during the wet season, and so, even though they survived, they still have a permanent feeling of hunger throughout the season. That feeling would soon vanish, however.

Once Athena had caught enough prey to fill her stomach for some time during her day's hunting session, she returned to her home, the Lagoon, where she was met with a jaw-dropping sight that left her in awe. A blue whale, the biggest animal to have ever existed, laid on the beach, its massive body rising up and down with each breath, its eyes reflecting how this whale had just given up, losing hope in ever returning to the water, being left there to die of dehydration, or worse.

The first to exploit the blue whale's unfortunate accident was a Compsognathus, trotting gracefully over to the whale, before using its tiny teeth to rip out small chunks of skin to dig into the flesh beneath. Soon, the rest of the Compsognathus' flock began feasting upon the whale as well. Soon enough, the Bold Siblings had arrived as well, wasting no time into digging into such a meal, thankful that their luck had changed. Soon enough, a big swarm of carnivores were feasting on the whale, who had long succumbed to its wounds after being eaten alive for some time. Some hours passed and all the carnivores left after filling their stomach. The whale, however, still had meat to be eaten, so the Bold Siblings and Athena knew they'd have some company to have for a few days.

Another thing that lingered after the beached whale was a Spinosaurus, which thought of the Lagoon as suitable territory for him. In order to claim it for himself however, he would have to defeat the only residents he could see - a duo of Baryonyx which did not seem like they were very good fighters. This would be easy.

The Bold Siblings' attention immediately focused on the Spinosaurus as he let out its signature ear-piercing roar toward them that brought fear to many animals on the island. Athena, meanwhile, remained as still as she could, keeping as little of her head at the surface as possible, while still being able to look at the on-going fight. She could tell what the Siblings where trying to do - bring their opponent into the water so the Mosasaurus could help them out. As Bold Sister, with her back turned to the Lagoon, mock charged at the Spinosaurus and taking a few steps back, in order to draw it closer to the water, Bold Brother had slipped into the Lagoon itself, waiting alongside Athena for the perfect moment.

That moment came when the Spinosaurus was knee-deep into the water, taking slashes and bites at Bold Sister, even scoring a few hits, when two animals leapt out of the water with their jaws wide open - Athena clamped her jaws shut on the Spinosaurus' sail, perhaps the most vulnerable part of it, for it was full of blood vessels which easily caused the animal to die of bloodloss, while Bold Brother bit down on the Spinosaurus' snout, using his body weight to bring him further into the water, which he did. Soon enough, the Spinosaurus only laid down on the shallow waters, as three carnivores quickly took his life away from him.

Giving a friendly rumble toward one another, Athena allowed the Bold Siblings to keep the Spinosaurus for themselves, taking only one leg for herself as she stashed it underwater for later consumption.

With a dead Spinosaurus and a beached whale, they could expect some company in the Lagoon for quite some time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:  
** Once again, I have to put a warning in this chapter, because stuff even sadder than the previous one happen in this one. And gore, more gore than ever before (hey that rhymed!) I know those sensitive to these things have skipped two chapters, and if you have, I apologise, but the next one will be the ending, a calm and peaceful one that may warm your heart, instead of break it like this one.

And if you haven't already, please read the stories I wrote on the game Dwarf Fortress, even if you've never even heard of it before, you'll still enjoy them, because I've made them understandable to anyone not familiar with the game.

One final thing - enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Weeks had passed since the beaching of the whale and the fight against the intruding Spinosaurus, and the only remains of those two were their skeletons. Obviously, the Bold Siblings and Athena had resumed their typical hunting habits, with the former sticking to hunting herbivores due to a lack of fish, and the latter going out into open sea to hunt for food.

One such time, Athena had once again exited her home and swam out into the Pacific Ocean, looking for her next meal to fill her stomach for the time being. While sticking her tongue out to sense the smells in the water using her Jacobson's Organ, one of her scents sparkled a great curiosity from within her – a male Mosasaurus was nearby. Curious about another one of her kind, and driven by motherly instincts that wanted her to have a cub, Athena got closer and closer to the scent before she saw him, and what a great disappointment he was. A thin teenager Mosasaurus, fuelled by raging testosterone and seeking a fight with whatever male he could find. He initially roared at Athena, thinking she was male, but rumbled as if to apologise. She was heartbroken. She thought this was a fitting male capable of providing her with healthy, strong off-spring, but alas, he was not. As she thought that, she heard it. A deep rumble, greater than any she or the thin male could hear, she could smell the one producing it, and she was pleased. She stepped back, getting some distance between herself and the crazy teenager.

He also knew who the source was, and roared a challenge at the source, who revealed himself as a male Mosasaurus by charging right into the crazy teenager, shredding him into pieces, let's not get into the details of the teenager's death. Athena inspected his appearance. This was the one she was looking for. Much bigger than the teenager, and even bigger than herself, even if not by a great distance, scars all over his body, mangled tail, all signs of experience. He seemed older than her by a decade or so, so he was definitely a veteran. He could definitely provide her with strong off-spring.

The male seemed interested in Athena as well, and began his mating ritual by gracefully rubbing his serpentine body against hers, flicking his forked, snake-like tongue. Athena was receptive of him, and soon enough they mated out in open ocean.

A few hours later, Athena rumbled the male, called Tide, of her home, and invited him into staying there with her for a few days – she was enjoying the company of her mate and most importantly, of her species. The male rumbled back in agreement, and soon the two set off back to the Lagoon.

Upon arrival, Tide inspected Athena's home, and approved of how she managed to claim it for herself, even more so after learning that she had fought a Deinosuchus for it. She mentioned help from a pair of siblings, which was odd. Regardless, it was still an impressive feat.

After some time of the pair lingering around the Lagoon, with Tide inspecting the buried Spinosaurus leg and Athena hissing at him to leave it alone, Tide smelled an approaching pair of Baryonyx. As Athena went over to the Spinosaurus leg to see if he had taken a bite of it, and to re-bury it as the water was making it surface, she was interrupted by the sounds of splashing water and pain-filled shrieks. She rushed to the origins of the sounds, and was met with a sight that caused a burning rage inside of her – Tide had Bold Brother in his mouth, dropping him into the beach-side after. He swam back inside the Lagoon to avoid the Brother's sister, who looked at Athena for aid. Meanwhile, Tide had rumbled to Athena that one of the two threats had been taken care of.

Bellowing in madness, Athena charged at Tide, who was confused by his mate that was rushing towards him. Confusion soon turned into violence on his part, as the former mating pair were now involved in a vicious clash. Bold Sister, like all Baryonyx, were great swimmers, so she swam into the water to help Athena, biting Tide from behind as Athena fought him at the front. Bold Sister had ripped Tide's mangled tail off completely in rage, sending Tide bellowing high in pain as Athena moved over to his open mouth, biting down on his upper jaw, causing little damage in the top part, as it was reinforced with tough skin, but piercing and mangling the upper part of Tide's mouth. Soon enough, Athena had part of Tide's upper jaw and mouth in her own, tossing it aside as she watched the dead Mosasaurus sink to the bottom of the ocean.

Now that he was taken care of, Bold Sister and Athena rushed to the Lagoon shore, looking at Bold Brother. His underbelly had been torn open, and part of his insides had spilled onto the sand. His orange eyes no longer had the burning fire they once had, and anyone could tell he was slowly dying. And so he did. After a few moments of troubled breathing, Bold Brother let out a final breath, and perished.

Bold Sister was understandably devastated. She was barely over the death of her mother, and now her brother? Her only companion and the only one of her kind, besides her mother, that she knew? Was she to live a lonely life now, accompanied only by a Mosasaurus? She had to, for now Athena was the only she had, and the Lagoon was the only place she felt safe.

For weeks on end, Bold Sister had barely eaten or drinked, she stood at the beach of the Lagoon, laying down, not wanting to get up. Athena had even tossed her the Spinosaurus leg and chunks of Tide, but she wouldn't budge, wouldn't get up to eat them.

It was a sad day for her indeed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Rest in peace - Bold Brother, you won't be forgotten. :(


End file.
